<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Да. Нет. Наверное. by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188724">Да. Нет. Наверное.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote'>Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок, Ирэн, мозг Шерлока - и реакции мозга Шерлока на Ирэн.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Да. Нет. Наверное.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Писалось для Moon Mouse. Ей же и посвящается.<br/>Второй пошел. Еще одна зарисовка с "Трех слов", на заявку нумерЪ 57. </p><p>Выложено 7 января 2013.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Да. Нет. Наверное.</p><p>Он никогда не мог ответить просто и однозначно ни на одну ее фразу. Как и отреагировать на ее действие. Все начинается с «да», которое он воспринимает, как предательство. Оно исходит из той части организма, которая обычно молчит. Которой хорошо бы продолжать молчать. А если и не молчать – то уж точно не давать таких категоричных утвердительных ответов. Поэтому – «нет». Как бы там ни было, всегда остается разум. Который способен контролировать все. И это тоже. Да-нет-да-нет-да-нет… Наверное. Неразрешимый конфликт двух частей одного Шерлока Холмса, который не был ему знаком раньше. Который, как ему казалось, никогда не будет иметь к нему никакого отношения.</p><p>Да. Нет. Наверное.</p><p>«Да» сталкивается с «нет» снова и снова, чтобы оставить его в растерянности «наверное». Наверное – непривычное слово. Он любит быть точно уверенным во всем. Особенно в себе. Он пробует его на вкус. Ему кажется, что вкус «наверное» должен быть таким же, как вкус ее губ. Он хотел бы сравнить? </p><p>Да. Нет. Наверное.</p><p>Она уже отправила ему несколько десятков сообщений. Все остались без ответа. Он не знает, что отвечать. Он даже не знает, хочет ли отвечать.</p><p>Да. Нет. Наверное.</p><p>Оно сбивает с толку, это «наверное». Мешает делать верные выводы. Это ее тело лежит на столе в морге Бартса? Он не уверен на сто процентов. Но ему слишком хочется, чтобы это было не ее тело. Как делать поправку на подобные желания, выстраивая цепочку рассуждений? </p><p>Да. Нет. Наверное.</p><p>Он смотрит ей в глаза и кладет пальцы на ее запястье. Собрать данные и сделать выводы. Вполне определенные. Хотел бы он сказать что-нибудь настолько же однозначное о себе самом…</p><p>Да. Нет. Наверное.</p><p>Ему стоило бы, наконец, остановиться на «нет». Там, в кабинете Майкрофта. И больше не возвращаться к случившемуся. Но вместо того он сидит в этом чертовом самолете, летящем в этот чертов Пакистан.</p><p>Да. Нет. Наверное.</p><p>Она наклоняется к нему близко, очень близко. Пряди ее распущенных волос струятся вокруг его лица, щекочут щеки, он чувствует ее дыхание на своей коже.<br/>
- В прошлый раз ты не успел ответить на мой вопрос.<br/>
Сейчас их вряд ли кто-то прервет. И он совсем не уверен, что ему это нравится. В крови все еще много адреналина, из-за этого «да» звучит громче, чем обычно. Мозг все еще работает на полную мощность, из-за этого «нет» звучит увереннее. Да-нет-да-нет-да-нет… Наверное. Когда она все-таки целует его, «да» и «нет» начинают сменяться с такой скоростью, что он не в состоянии за ними уследить. А после сливаются в одно большое «наверное». От него шумит в голове и кожа покрывается мурашками. Постепенно оно заполняет Шерлока целиком. И у него действительно такой же вкус, как у ее губ.</p><p>Да. Нет. Наверное.</p><p>Когда шаги Джона на лестнице стихают, он встает и подходит к окну. Пролистывает все ее сообщения, от первого до последнего. «Прощайте, мистер Холмс». Да. Нет. Впервые за все это время «да» и «нет» внутри него меняются местами. Наверное, это должно что-то значить. Что-то очень важное. Наверное.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>